I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by WriterKC
Summary: Just Some domestic EO Christmas fluff. enjoy!


**A/N: I really should be writing the longer Christmas EO reunion idea I had but then I was listening to Christmas music and this cute idea popped into my head while listening to this particular song so I got distracted lol. Enjoy**

"The boys are asleep."

"Mmm-hmm." She hummed pleasantly as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and lightly kissed her neck. She smiled and leaned back against him as they swayed back and forth and admired the results of a long day's work preparing for Christmas the next day. Their beautifully decorated tree, the first she remembers having in fact, sat to the right of a glowing fireplace. There were boxes in wrapping paper underneath it that were sure to bring joy to the 2 other loves of her life who had finally gone to sleep. A plate of cookies was on the coffee table next to a glass of milk, and the framed picture hanging above the fireplace reminded her of how much her life had changed for the better. It felt _perfect_.

A gentle kiss to the top of her head interrupted her thoughts. She turned and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and giggled as his 'beard' tickled her when he leaned in to kiss her lips.

"You need to shave El." She teased him and laughed when he pouted.

"But the suit is sexy right?" She rolled her eyes and he chuckled giving her the signature Stabler grin she'd fallen in love with so long ago.

"Very." She purred and nipped at his ear. The sight of a very fit and muscular Elliot Stabler in a red Santa suit meant for a man who was a lot less built than he was was comical, but the fact that he went through all the trouble to find it for one child that wasn't even biologically his warmed her heart. Being a father was one of the qualities she loved most about him. He'd always said he'd support her in any way she wanted to become a mother someday, and when she'd asked him if they could adopt Noah just a year after she'd moved in with him so he could help her heal after the Lewis ordeal he accepted without hesitation. She repaid him 3 years later when he asked her to marry him by shouting 'yes' with tears of joy streaming down her face before he even finished asking the question.

He chuckled and wrapped her tighter in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the peace she always felt in his embrace. It was safe. It was warm. It was home.

He let out a content sigh. "I think our work is done for the night, Mrs. Claus." The playful smirk on his face made her laugh, the twinkle in his eye made her heart swell. He was tough when he needed to be, but moments like this he had such a fun, gentle, childlike nature and she loved it. She loved _him _so much more than she thought possible. Her El. Her partner for life.

"Elliot?" She pulls back to look in his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For not shaving?" She smacked his chest playfully.

"No you goofball...for giving me _this. _I have a _family._ You've made all my dreams come true." He cupped her cheek in his hand.

"And you've made all of mine. C'mere." He pulls her into a kiss and she deepens it, pouring all her appreciation for him into it. They were so lost in each other they didn't hear one of the bedroom doors open or the little footsteps running into the room.

They pulled back slowly and she giggled as the beard tickled her neck again. She pulled the costume beard down and kissed his stubbled chin and their lips were about to meet again until…

"Mom?" She was pretty sure her face was as red as her husband's suit.

"Noah." She laughed nervously. "What are you doing out of bed sweet boy?"

"Why were you kissing Santa?" He asked curiously, ignoring her question. The whole thing was comical. Elliot was readjusting his beard and suit so he wouldn't give himself away. Before she could come up with a response he stepped in.

"Ho ho ho...you should be asleep little one."

"But Santa you can't kiss my mommy! Daddy wouldn't like that!" Both parents were trying not to laugh. Elliot cleared his throat.

"Well, you see little Noah ...I talked to your daddy and he said your mommy was sad and that it would be ok to give her a little kiss to make her feel better."

"Oh...well I guess it's ok then."

"Ok young man...you better get back to bed so I can finish putting your gifts under the tree. I can't do that while you're awake."

"Ok...night mommy, night Santa!"

"Night sweet boy. I love you."

"Uhh…" Elliot stammered for a second. "Ho ho ho merry Christmas and good night."

The minute Noah was back in his room the adults burst into laughter.

"Ok I had 5 kids before him and I swear that has never happened before."

"Remind me to install a lock on his door," Olivia replied jokingly. They collapsed on the couch trying to stop laughing. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. Once they'd calmed down some Elliot took off the hat and beard and kissed Olivia's head.

"He _is_ right though."

"About?" She looked up at him.

"His daddy wouldn't like that." He smirked.

"Wouldn't like-are you seriously...you're jealous of Santa Claus? Really El?"

"Real or not...no one gets to kiss these lips but me." He kisses her softly.

"Possessive much?"

"Oh yeah...you're alllll mine." He growls playfully and kisses the spot behind her ear that he knows drives her crazy. She moans quietly and smacks his chest.

"You better behave before we get caught again."

"Aye aye, Captain." She rolls her eyes and laughs when he lifts her in his arms with her legs around his waist and connects their lips again.

"Someone's eager." She smirked.

"With you? _Always." _There was that smile. The one that made her feel so loved, so wanted, so cherished. He checked to make sure no one had sneaked out of their bedroom to spy on them again before carrying his beautiful wife into their bedroom and shutting the door with his foot.

"You're a little overdressed Mr. Stabler."

"Why Mrs. Stabler I haven't even decided if you were good this year yet...gotta check where you are on that list before you can open your present." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Will you shut up and make love to me already?"

"_Now _who's eager?" He teased smirking and she shut him up with a fiery kiss. When they pulled away she had a devilish glint in her eye and slid down and away from his arms. Two could play at that game.

"Liv?" She disappeared into the closet and came out a few minutes later in a short silky red robe.

"You trying to kill me? On Christmas?" He groaned.

"What a way to go."

"Get over here." He spoke in a low, husky tone that made her melt and she walked over slowly still teasing him. He gently lowered her to the bed and kissed her deeply. Her phone ringing interrupted them.

"You've got to be kidding me...Captain Benson...Ok, I'll-" She paused. Before she had the family she always wanted she very rarely took a day off even if a superior officer or a doctor advised it. Now though...as she looked into the disappointed but understanding and loving eyes of her husband…."Actually, Chief if it's not an emergency, it's Christmas and It's been a while since I've been able to spend time with my family. Can we discuss this on Monday? Ok...ok thank you. Bye Chief." Elliot's heart warmed at her words. He had always wanted to give her a family and now they had one together. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled him closer.

"Where were we?" He removed his shirt as quickly as he could before kissing her again. He pulled the covers over them and untied the robe, then pulled back just to look at her.

"You're so beautiful Livia." He could be as passionate as he was on the job but still gentle and loving. His strength that was intimidating to some had always been safety and protection for her. He was her partner for better or worse, and somedays she still found it hard to believe he was hers now.

"I love you so much, Elliot Stabler." A satisfied moan was shared between the two as they became one.

"I love you so much more Olivia Stabler." They moved in sync, as they always had in every aspect of their partnership. They made each other feel whole.

"Merry Christmas El." She whispered after their final release when they re-dressed into sweats and laid in each other's arms.

"Merry Christmas baby."

**A/N: and happy new year!**


End file.
